Between 1992-2000 among all cancer types, liver cancer, with its 5-year survival rate of less than 10 percent, has the distinction of having the highest annual percent increase in incidence (3.9 percent), while the incidence for the majority of other cancers declined. The highest male incidence rate of liver cancer is among Vietnamese (41.8/100,000), and the highest female incidence is among Koreans (10.0/100,000); for Hmong, the male incidence rate of 25.7/100,000 and the female incidence rate of 8.8/100,000 is intermediate between these other two groups. By contrast, the comparable incidence rates for non-Hispanic White incidence are substantially less: (male, 3.7/100,000; female, 1.5/100,000). These rates indicate that hepatitis-B related liver cancer represents the most drastic cancer health disparity affecting Asian Americans. Each of these 3 Asian groups will be the focus of this P01 entitled, "Liver Cancer Control Interventions for Asian Americans." This P01 is comprised of 3 projects: #1 "Promoting Hepatitis B Screening for Vietnamese Adults"; #2 "Community-based Hep B Interventions for Hmong Adults"; and #3 "Increasing Hep B Screening Among Korean Church Attendees." Synergy among these projects is exemplified by: having all projects focused on the same dependent variable: increasing hepatitis B serological testing rates among adults, ages 18-64; using the Health Behavior Framework; having interventions that compare effects between intervention and control conditions; having research leaders who have worked over 5 years together through the NCI's Asian American Network for Cancer Awareness Research and Training; and 2 supporting cores: Biostatistics, and Methodology. Our goals are to: (1) Conduct community-based research interventions, focused on reducing hepatitis B-induced liver cancer morbidity and mortality within these 3 Asian American populations; (2) Analyze data and lessons across projects; and (3) Report progress and share findings with the NCI, ethnic leaders, populations-at-risk and professional audiences. If these goals and the specific aims of each of these three projects are achieved, we expect the relevance of this research to public health to include the first empirically derived data on the effectiveness of community based interventions to reduce hepatitis B-induced liver cancer mortality. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]